Exploration
by bellatrix92
Summary: Les volturis se seraient bien vus prendre un petit bout de Bree Tanner, seulement un petit imprévu chamboule leurs plans... Pour ceux qui veulent pas voir Bree mourrir!
1. le pouvoir de Fred

J'ai fermé les yeux.

_"- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas. Je me tire. Je pars de mon côté, je vais explorer le monde. Enfin, j'avais songé y aller seul, mais tu souhaites peut-être venir, toi aussi. Tu ne risquerais pas grand chose avec moi. Il n'est pas né, celui qui parviendra a nous traquer."_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de penser à ça d'un coup, alors que Felix bondissait dans ma direction. Qu'importe, il y avait pire comme dernière pensée, au moins elle était pour un ami.

C'est à ce moment précis que la vague de dégoût m'a submergée, je suis tombée à la renverse. Je n'ai pas été la seule d'ailleurs. Jane a poussé un cri de stupeur, Jasper a reculé de plusieurs pas, j'ai entendu Felix se figer, deux ou trois autres sont aussi tombés par terre.

La sensation de nausée a disparu trés vite pour moi, mais pas pour les autres à première vue, j'ai rouvert les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

Celui qui se nommait Carlisle avait détourné les yeux, Jane était pliée en deux, la blonde et la petite brune ainsi qu'un des manteau gris, un petit, étaient tombés par terre. Les autres reculaient à grand pas, parmis eux Felix. Seule l'humaine restait debout sans comprendre, le vampire auburn était à genoux devant elle, Fred se tenait prés de moi.

_- Viens, allez!_ M'a t-il dit.

J'ai opiné du bonnet, il a prit ma main et m'a entrainée dans les profondeurs de la forez à toute vitesse.

_- Fais attention Fred! _l'ai-je prévenu,_ il y a sûrement des vampires aussi ici, je les ai entendus hurler..._

_- Ce ne sont pas des vampires Bree, allez cours, mon bouclier atteint sa limite de propagation... Ha ça y est il se rétracte! Vite, ils doivent être en train de se remettre de leurs émotions, ils faut qu'on mette le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous. Une fois qu'on sera assez loin tout ira mieux!_

_- Mais ils vont suivre notre trace!_

_- La mienne les en empêchera._

Je l'ai suivi à travers les arbres, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce coin, je lui demandais alors:

_- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là?_

Il n'a pas répondu de suite, il réflechissait:

_- En fait_, m'a t-il dit au bout d'un moment, _j'ai suivi ta trace pour te rattraper, à partir du moment où j'ai compris que tu recherchais un mort. C'est à dire cinq minutes environ aprés que nous nous soyons quittés._

_- Riley n'était vraiment qu'un sale type! ... Enfin en tout cas merci beaucoup. Tu es arrivé juste à temps._

Il a acquiescé. Nous avons continué à courrir à toute vitesse, empruntant parfois les arbres pour aller plus vite. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, mais la proximité des manteaux gris m'empêchait de risquer de perdre du temps à les poser. Nous courrions plus vite qu'eux certes, mais je me doutais bien qu'ils devaient être plus redoutables encore que le clan des yeux jaunes, rien que l'étrange Jane d'ailleurs. A présent l'obéissance de ses compagnons ne m'étonnait plus, tant son pouvoir était immense.

Nous avons continué à courrir pendant plussieurs heures, pas une seule fois je n'ai entendu nos poursuivants, si nous en avions, derrière nous, mais tout de même nous ne nous sommes arrêté qu'en pleine nuit.

La lune était déjà haute, je devinais qu'il devait être prés de minuit au moins. Nous aurions pu discuter tout en continuant à fuir certes, mais c'était tout de même plus agréable de se poser quelque part pour le faire, d'autant plus que Fred ne paraissait pas inquiet. J'en ai déduis que nous étions à présent à peu prés en sécurité.

Mon compagnon semblait curieux de connaître mes aventures, de mon côté j'avais quelques questions à lui poser.

_- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne t'aient pas tuée?_ M'a-t-il demandé intrigué, _lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu les feux de joie, j'ai failli faire demi-tour direct j'avoue, heureusement que je t'ai vue!_

Je lui ai raconté mes courtes péripéties sur le champs de bataille, la bonté de Carlisle et de la femme, les menaces de Jasper, l'humaine complêtement à l'aise au millieu, l'arrivée des manteaux gris, le don du vampire aux cheveux auburn, celui beaucoup moins sympatique de Jane, ses mensonges et le message que j'espérais avoir bien fait passer au clan des yeux jaunes. Fred m'a laissée tout lui raconter avant de proposer sa théorie.

_- Je vois, _m'a t-il répondu, _à mon avis, nous sommes tombés sur un clan un tantinet original et qui n'est pas dans les petits papiers des volturis. C'est bien comme cela qu'ils se nômment?_

_- Oui, tu crois que c'est à cause de l'humaine?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, _a t-il dit, _je me demande toutefois si nous ne ferions pas bien d'aller les voir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très risqué, si on veut en apprendre plus cela me semble nécessaire._

Je n'ai pas répondu à cela, une autre question me venait à l'esprit, deux même:

_- Comment as tu deviné que Diego était mort? Et ces vampires hurleurs?_

_- Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je les ai croisés, ce n'est pas du tout des vampires, ce sont des loups géants, ils sont remplis de sang mais tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de mal à y résister, franchement._

Il fit une pause avant de me dire ce qui m'intéressait le plus:

_- Pour ce qui est de Diego,_ expliqua t-il ensuite,_ je me doutais bien qu'il y était passé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas arrivé à te le dire avant. Aprés tout je n'en avais pas de preuve formelle, je me suis décidé à venir te chercher parce-que... J'ai eu peur pour toi... Quand je t'ai perdue de vue, j'ai compris que tu ne pourrais pas revenir, que de toute façon tu ne trouverais pas Diego. Je dois dire que plus j'avançais, plus je croyais arriver trop tard pour toi. Je t'ai aperçue alors que j'allais me retourner, inextrémis. Toutefois les manteaux gris arrivaient déjà, j'ai décidé d'attendre, de peur que l'un d'eux ne me contre. Finalement j'ai décidé d'attendre le moment crucial afin de récolter le plus d' informations possibles sur ces vampires. La suite tu la connais._

_- Merci Fred, jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un revienne pour moi, et prenne tous ces risques._

_- Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand chose, personne ne peut m'approcher sans que je ne le veuille alors je ne risquais pas grand chose. Quand j'étais encore humain, je ne pouvais même pas maîtriser, je dégoutais tout le monde. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était dégouter encore plus ceux que je n'aimais pas._

J'ai souri, avant de grimacer, Diego me manquait énormément. Savoir qui l'avait tué, du quelle manière et apprendre la mort du meurtrier ne m'apportait que peu de réconfort, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru. Fred a du le remarquer car il a repris la conversation:

_- Bon, quel est notre programme?_ M'a t-il demandé

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je l'ai regardé en faisant signe que je ne savais pas. Aussi il m'a proposé son idée:

_- Je pense sérieusement qu'il nous faut retourner voir ce clan, _a t-il avancé, _pas aujourd'hui ni demain certes, les Volturis étant peut-être encore dans les parages. Enfin quoi que... Je ne sais pas finalement._

_- Jane semblait pressée, _ai-je répondu,_ je ne pense pas qu'elle sera restée en leur compagnie, de plus, le vampire qui lit les pensées ne doit pas lui être inconnu. Si elle reste trop, autant tout lui débaler, bon remarque j'ai déjà fait cela en grande partie, du moins je l'espère... Si on disait qu'il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud?_

Fred s'est levé de la souche sur laquelle il était assis. Il a hoché la tête en signe d'approbation:

_- Tu as raison_ m'a t-il dit,_ en route et reste prés de moi._

Nous sommes repartis au pas de course.


	2. Passage chez les Cullen

Rejoindre le lieu de la bataille nous a prit quelques heures, il a ensuite fallu retrouver la trace des yeux jaunes pour rejoindre l'endroit où ils se réunissaient, cela nous a prit moins de temps que je ne l'aurait cru.

Nous avons débouché non loin d'une grande maison en grande partie vitrée, c'était très joli mais certainement pas très solide. Bon de toute façon pour les vampires, rien n'était solide, je me suis arrêtée.

_Attend!_ Ai-je dis à Fred, _si l'humaine est à l'intérieur on fait comment?_

_Tu as raison_ m'a t-il répondu, _appelle les, éloigne toi un peu de moi d'abord._

J'ai fais trois pas et me suis concentrée, pour appeler le vampire auburn en pensée, histoire que si les volturis étaient là, ils ne m'entendent pas en même temps que lui.

Il est sorti dans les deux secondes, suivi de Jasper, la petite brune et Carlisle, les trois nous ont fixé avec surprise, toute fois seul Jasper semblait méfiant.

Fred n'a pas étendu sa protection sur moi, cela devait être un moyen de montrer que nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions.

_Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présenté hier,_ a dit Fred en étendant momentanément son champs de pouvoir jusqu'aux yeux jaunes, _mon nom est Frederic Conty. Je suis venu vous remercier d'avoir épargné Bree._

_Et chercher aussi quelques renseignements sur la façon de fonctionner de ce monde j'imagine,_ a complété le vampire auburn.

_C'est exact._

Carlisle nous a invités à rentrer, à mon grand soulagement je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de l'humaine, fred a posé sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour montrer qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me protéger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Les autres vampires étaient tous dans le salon, ils étaient sept comme la veille et semblaient encore plus humains, limite j'aurais eu envie de les bouffer, non quand même pas...

_Pardonnez nous cette intrusion, _s'est excusé Fred, _mais vous êtes les seuls vampires qui existent à ne pas forcément vouloir notre mort et dont nous avons la connaissance._

Carlisle a acquiescé avec un sourire, mais Jasper s'est à nouveau raidi, il ne nous supportait pas décidément, cela m'a fait un peu peur j'avoue.

_Jasper détend toi,_ lui a ordonné la vampire auburn, _moi c'est Edward. Merci d'avoir fait passer le message._ a-t-il ajouté à mon intention.

_Quel message?_ A demandé Carlisle avec curiosité

Ainsi donc il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses semblables? Edward a répondu au gentils vampire:

_Bree m'a transmis ses souvenirs concernant une entrevue entre les volturis et Victoria, une entrevue qui date de cinq nuits._

Du coup Jasper ne nous a plus prêté attention, il s'est concentré sur son « frère », c'est bizarre mais c'est le seul mot qui me venait.

_Victoria,_ a continué Edward, _nous aurait massacrés avec la bénédiction des volturis. Ils sont venus la voir en temps qu'expédition punitive, puis ils lui ont dit qu'ils la laisseraient en vie à condition que ses jeunes anéantissent notre clan. En clair si elle réussissait son projet, sa vendetta resterait impunie._

_Voilà pourquoi Jane a semblé si anxieuse hier... Mais comment l'as tu su? _M'a demandé la blonde, _ils l'ont dit devant vous?_

J'ai ressenti une pointe d'amertume à ce souvenir:

_Non,_ ai-je répondu,_ un... Ami et moi avons surpris leur conversation. Nous suivions Riley, le second de cette Victoria pour lui dire que le soleil ne nous tuait pas, nous l'avion découvert dans la journée. Diego est resté pour le lui dire et je suppose qu'ils l'ont brulé pour ne pas qu'il nous le révèle. Je ne suis pas morte car il m'a dit de partir avant d'aller leur passer l'information._

_C'est en effet ce qui s'est passé, _m'a répondu Edward, _j'ai surpris Riley à y penser pendant le combat. Mais il était presque aussi manipulé que vous. Saviez vous qu'il possédait le don de rallier ses troupes autour de lui? C'est pour cette raison que Victoria l'a choisi._

J'ai ressentit un déchirement dans la poitrine lorsqu'il m'a confirmé le sort de Diego, j'avais envie de hurler mais je me suis contenue.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru cela d'Aro,_ a marmonné Carlisle, _bon il faut reconnaître qu'au moment où je l'ai rencontré, j'étais seul. Je n'ai créé Edward qu'il y a une centaine d'années environ. Les autres ont suivit un peu plus tard, d'abord Esmée, puis Rosalie et enfin Emmet. Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint il y a quelques années. _

_Qui est Aro? Le chef des Volturis? _A demandé Fred

_C'est cela oui,_ a répondu Edward,_ notre clan a suscité sa jalousie, c'est ce qui explique qu'il soit mêlé à cette affaire._

Fred et moi nous sommes regardés consternés, nous avions échappés de peu à leurs crocs, mais le don de Fred était-il suffisamment puissant pour que cela continue?

_Combien sont les volturis?_ Ai-je demandé

_Une quinzaine a répondu Carlisle_, environ, _mais presque tous ont des pouvoirs c'est ça qui les rend dangereux._

Il s'est mis à nous parler des dons de chaque membre de la garde et des Anciens, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écouter, avoir la confirmation que Diego était mort m'en empêchait.

Nous avons aussi appris pourquoi ce clan avait les yeux dorés, ils ne chassaient pas les humains mais des animaux. Je me suis promis d'essayer pour voir, cela me semblait assez absurde mais intéressant à tenter. Ils nous ont expliqué également que ce que j'avais pris pour des vampires hurleurs étaient en fait des Lycanthropes, diamétralement opposés aux vampires. Fred a promis que nous ne chasserions pas dans la région puis nous avons pris congé.

Avant de partir, Carlisle nous a donné d'autres conseils, celui de ne pas transformer d'enfant en dessous de sept ans notamment et d'autres choses de ce genre.

Nous sommes repartis vers sept heure du matin, une heure et demi environ après notre arrivée, à présent nous avions mieux conscience de ce qui nous entourait. Nous mesurions mieux l'étendue du monde des vampires.

Fred a proposé que nous partions vers le sud, histoire de nous mêler quelques temps à la foule de vampire et d'en apprendre ainsi un peu plus.


	3. discussion

Après notre passage chez les Cullen, nous n'avons plus rencontré de vampires pendant plusieurs mois, si ce n'est l'adolescent aux cheveux roux que j'avais cru tué par le soleil, il s'appelait Loïc.

Il avait un mois de plus que moi, nous l'avons croisé deux semaines après la bataille.

Fred lui a proposé de se joindre à notre groupe mais il a refusé, je pense qu'il avait peur de nous, quoi qu'il en soit nous l'avons prévenu de l'existence des Volturis et des règles à suivre. Je crois qu'en somme il nous en a été reconnaissant, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer sans savoir pourquoi...

Après cela, plus de cinq mois ont passé sans que nous rencontrions personne, Fred et moi nous étions établis au Texas dans une maison que nous avions choisie car les propriétaires étaient morts et qu'elle était isolée de tout, à douze kilomètres du premier village et à soixante quinze de la ville dans laquelle nous chassions.

Nos techniques de chasse ne différaient pas d'avant, même style de proies, à ceci prés que nous nous contentions parfois d'animaux. Nous faisions cela pour ne pas attirer l'attention, enfin moi, Fred semblait avoir d'autres raisons, lui semblait y trouver une sorte de compromis. Il le faisait plus souvent que moi, pourtant c'était infect.

Diego me maquait toujours cruellement, j'avais espéré que cela passerait avec le temps, mais non. Fred avait beau être un ami précieux pour moi, cela ne parvenait pas à me consoler. Pourtant nous partagions tout, musique, livres, parties de jeux vidéo, promenades dans les zones non fréquentées, parties de cartes, monopolys (il gagnait tout le temps). Nous discutions ensemble de temps en temps mais pas très souvent.

J'avais atteint mes cinq mois lorsqu'il me demanda un beau matin:

_Ta gorge, ça commence à s'arranger? _

J'ai levé les yeux de mon livre, « La part de l'autre », un peu prise au dépourvu, j'ai simplement dit:

_Oui je crois, la soif revient un peu moins vite depuis quelques temps, pourquoi?_

_Oh,_ m'a t-il répondu, _pour savoir, c'est à peu prés à ton âge que j'ai atteint mon premier palier de contrôle, quoique j'avais peut-être une ou deux semaines de plus._

Ses paroles m'ont rassurée, ainsi ça s'arrangeait bien avec l'âge comme comme avait dit Diego.

Son souvenir m'a violemment tordu l'estomac, j'ai grimacé.

_Tu penses encore à lui_

_Oui,_ ai-je admis.

Il était inutile de mentir à Fred, pour changer de sujet je lui aie posé une question:

_Et toi, comment tu arrives à supporter aussi bien le sang animal? C'est absolument affreux!_

Ma remarque a semblé le déstabiliser:

_Hé bien_, m'a t-il répondu, _je crois déjà qu'en grandissant on a moins de mal à s'y habituer, hé puis il y a autre chose. Je dois dire que le contrôle dont fait preuve le clan des yeux jaunes et sa gentillesse me plait. Tu as remarqué que c'est plus une famille qu'un clan? La femme de Carlisle, Esmée, semblait mourir d'envie de t'adopter comme les autres, et elle nourrit les mêmes sentiments envers l'humaine. C'est vraiment étonnant._

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_ Ai-je demandé, _comment le sais tu? _

_Ce clan, contrairement à ce qu'a prétendu Riley n'est pas excessivement vieux, cela se voit. Pendant que nous parlions avec eux je les aie examinés avec attention, déjà Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet n'ont guère plus d'un siècle je pense, ce sont des créatures de Carlisle. Lui par contre a plusieurs siècles, quatre ou cinq je pense. En tout cas ils sont plus jeunes que la plupart des Volturis, leurs chefs ont plus de deux mille cinq cent ans, t'imagine?_

_Je ne vois pas d'où tu sors ça, _ai-je simplement répondu.

Il avait certes mieux écouté que moi les récits de Carlisle, mais quand même!

_Ce vampire, Carlisle, a vu bien des choses crois moi. Il a vécu parmis les Volturis, et a assisté à la transformation des jumeaux._

_Jane et Alec_, ai-je grincé

Cette partie là je l'avais écoutée. Carlisle avait décrit Jane comme une personne désagréable et capricieuse « limite enfant immortelle », irritable et peu scrupuleuse. Il avait appris peu après cela qu'elle avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie d'humaine dans les geôles de l'inquisition de Salem. Jane avait été transformée à l'âge de onze ans et des poussières. Avec son frère ils étaient les plus jeunes vampires tolérés par les volturis. Elle avait toujours été aigrie par son sort en tant qu'humaine et haineuse vis à vis des hommes et des nouveaux nés, elle gardait jalousement sa place auprès d'Aro, prête à tout pour cela.

Fred a continué son raisonnement:

_Il s'est frotté à diverses opinions, certains vampires le méprisent, d'autres l'admirent, d'autres encore en sont jaloux ou en ont peur. Sa gentillesse lui a dans un premier temps attiré les bonnes grâces des volturis. Il a eu du mal à admettre qu'ils aient été aussi impliqués dans cette affaire. Je peux te dire qu'il a créé son clan sans tuer un seul humain dans l'entreprise. Et par dessus tout je peux t'affirmer autre chose._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ai-je demandé, à la fois fascinée et un peu inquiète.

_Ce gars a atteint un tel contrôle de lui même, qu'il peut côtoyer non seulement des humains, mais aussi des humains blessés._

_Non!_

_Rappelle toi!_ S'est-il écrié, _lorsque tu étais dans la prairie avec eux, tu l'a entendu..._

_Il demandait d'aider... C'était un blessé?_

_Oui un des loups, crois moi, je suis sûr que ce gars est..._

_Médecin?_

Je ne pouvait y croire.

_Non Bree, il est chirurgien, et certainement l'un des meilleurs de ce monde._

Là je suis restée scotchée, il ne devait pas aller bien.

_Peut-être,_ ai-je admis, _mais tu n'as pas parlé de Jasper et de la brune._

Il s'est assombris.

_C'est à la fois un couple et deux antipodes,_ m'a t-il répondu, _cette fille est un océan de légèreté tandis que lui est plus terrible._

_J'ai vu, il voulait me tuer._

Fred a tiqué et fait une grimace:

_Ce mec,_ m'a t-il dit, _est un vampire qui a joué le rôle de Riley à un moment de sa vie, un monstre, et crois moi ça a du durer plus d'un an! Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que les volturis ne lui aient pas réglé son compte mais ce gars a du tremper dans un certain nombre de guerre entre clans._

Nous en sommes restés là, quelques mois plus tard, Fred et moi avons croisé la piste d'autres vampires en chassant, il était très curieux, moi j'avais un peu peur je dois dire. Finalement le soir venu, nous nous sommes mis en route.


	4. Maria

La piste que nous suivions devenait de plus en plus forte, signe que nous nous rapprochions de notre but. Fred et moi courrions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, plus c'était impossible, il n'aurait pas pu sinon garder sa protection sur moi. Au bout de plusieurs heures nous sommes arrivés au milieu d'une place, elle semblait déserte mais cela ne nous a pas trompés. Un clan se cachait bel et bien aux alentours, ils devaient être moins nombreux que les Cullen, quatre ou cinq certainement.

Nous avons cherché un peu, puis emprunté une ruelle à notre droite, elle n'était pas éclairée. Cela nous à conduit à une maison d'apparence banale, Fred a étendu son champs de protection, permettant ainsi aux vampires de repérer sa présence.

La porte d'entrée s'est bientôt ouverte, un vampire se tenait devant nous, celui là n'était pas du tout adolescent, il devait être plus vieux que Carlisle, une dizaine d'années au moins. Il nous a invité à rentrer.

L'intérieur de la maison était meublé comme une maison humaine, si ce n'est qu'il manquait la cuisine contrairement à la villa Cullen, un grand salon occupait tout le rez de chaussée, il y avait deux canapés, une table basse, une télé, une chaine hifi, une console de jeux, une grande table avec des chaises, un buffet et une armoire.

Quatre vampires se tenaient dans la pièce, deux hommes, une femme et une très jeune fille, je devinait pourtant que c'était elle la plus vieille, et le chef:

_Bonsoir,_ dit-elle, _que venez vous faire dans la région?_

_Nous ne faisons que passer _répondit Fred, _nous sommes des nomades. Je me nomme Fredéric et voici Bree._

La jeune fille a sourit, brune avec un teint mat et lumineux, elle était magnifique, pourtant je devinait qu'elle ne devait pas être loin d'avoir la même trempe de caractère que l'affreuse Jane.

_Mon nom est Maria, voici Line, Pablo et Scott. Si je ne me trompe pas vous n'êtes certainement pas très âgés vous deux._

_J'ai dépassé les un an il y a quelques mois, pour Bree cela ne va pas tarder_ a répondu Fred.

_Bree... Cela me dit quelque chose..._ A répondu Maria,

Elle a réfléchi quelques instants, puis un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres:

_Tu es la jeunette qui a échappé à notre chère Jane, la pauvre en a fait une sacrée colère parait-il!_

_Mais comment as-tu fait?_ A demandé Pablo, _tu dois avoir un don bien spécial! _

J'ai secoué la tête, Fred a répondu à ma place:

_Par surprise, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. Comment savez vous qui nous sommes?_

Les quatre ont éclaté de rire en même temps, c'est Line qui nous a renseignés:

_Ben c'est que vous êtes sacrément célèbres tous les deux! Attendez, deux petits jeunes, dont une capable de ne pas se battre, qui survivent à un affrontement contre un clan puissant, puis qui passent carrément sous le nez de Jane et Alec, enfin qui donnent la gerbe à Demetri depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, figurez vous que l'on n'en voie pas beaucoup!_

_Les volturis sont en train de prendre une sacrée claque à cause de vous_ a continué Scott, _eux qui se croyaient infaillibles sont dans l'impossibilité d'éliminer deux très jeunes vampires. Et ce n'est certainement pas nous qui allons les y aider!_

_Leurs exactions depuis quelques années les ont rendus haïssables pour beaucoup de vampires, ont sait qu'Aro recherche sans cesse des individus pourvus de dons rares et précieux pour compléter son clan._

Maria parlait avec une étrange amertume:

_Cela explique bon nombre de « justice rendues », la dernière date d'il y a cinq ans, sauf qu'Aro n'a pas réussi à récupérer le jeune Thomas entre les mains du clan de Brest. C'était un couple qui avait créé dix ans plus tôt, un vampire capable d'immobiliser un ou deux adversaires. Le clan s'est retrouvé accusé d'avoir coulé un bateau de plaisance, faisant cinquante-huit morts, pas assez discret. On sait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas vrai, le navire s'est tout simplement pris un brisant. Aro a prétexté je ne sais quoi pour justifier de gracier Thomas mais cela n'a pas marché, il a tenté de les immobiliser, jane et Alec s'en sont mêlés et les trois vampires ont été détruits. Voilà comment les Volturis fonctionnent. Par exemple, ils ont récupéré Felix, Renata, Afton et Heidi de cette manière._

_Et Jane, comment ils ont fait pour l'avoir?_ Leur ai-je demandé.

Scott et Line ont grimacé:

_C'est de Jane et Alec qu'il faut parler,_ m'a répondu Pablo, _Alec est son frère jumeau, il ne dit jamais rien mais c'est le plus dangereux des volturis, avec Demetri. Oui je sais, ont pense souvent que c'est Jane qui tient cette place mais non, on peut la combattre si on est une dizaine à la fois. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Alec, lui pourrait immobiliser des milliers de vampires en même temps, parce qu'il les prive de toute perception sensorielle. Jane n'est qu'une forme dissuasive qu'Aro met en avant, et un bon joujou d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Enfin bon, ils ont été créés par Caius, Aro les avait repérés lorsqu'ils avaient sept ou huit ans à Salem, mais il voulait attendre qu'ils soient à peu prés adultes pour les transformer. Finalement quand ils ont eu douze ans, la chasse aux sorcières a éclaté, Caius est arrivé juste à temps pour les tirer du bûcher en flammes. Leurs blessures étaient tellement graves qu'il a du les mordre dans la cave ou il s'était réfugiés. Cela a été toute une histoire pour que personne ne les entende hurler. Alec était le moins atteint, à la limite pour lui on aurait pu attendre, mais Jane avais perdu connaissance, ce n'était pas beau à voir je vous l'assure._

_Vous y étiez?_ Lui a demandé Fred

_Oui, je suis en fait un ancien volturi, cela fait vingt ans seulement que je les aie quittés. Leur partialité avait pris trop d'ampleur. Aro ne m'a pas retenu car hormis un palmarès de combat, je ne présente que peu d'intérêts. _

_Ils ont chuté justement avec l'arrivée des jumeaux,_ a continué Scott,_ lorsque tout leur est devenu si facile, ils ont évincé les derniers roumains. De ce clan autrefois si nombreux il ne reste maintenant que deux membres qui sont assez vieux, peu dangereux, et rôdés pour échapper à Demetri. Quand à Jane et Alec, ils déclenchent des massacres partout où ils passent, à eux seuls ils ont déjà détruit des clans. Aro avait très bien commencé, mais cette facilité lui a tourné la tête. Le côté sanguinaire de ces enfants, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, l'a fortement influencé. _

Line a soupiré avant de nous expliquer à son tour:

_Autrefois la loi volturie était bien moins implacable, aujourd'hui sont graciés seuls ceux qui présentent un intérêt pour les volturis. Encore faut-il qu'Aro soit présent, Jane et Alec de leur côté prennent bien soin d'éliminer tout rival potentiel. Lorsque Marcus a créé Pablo, il y a six cents ans environ,les volturis possédaient peu de porteurs de dons. A l'époque il était très utile, Chelsea était de son côté la crème des crèmes en la matière. En ce temps là lorsque un clan commettait un délit, jamais l'on assistait à de telles destructions, deux à trois personnes pouvaient trouver la mort certes, mais il fallait que ce soit grave. Jamais un clan entier n'aurait été anéanti. Il y avait souvent un avertissement gratuit ou presque gratuit, on chargeait Felix d'arracher un bras au trublion et puis c'était fini, le gars gardait une cicatrice et se souvenait ensuite beaucoup mieux des règles. Pour être passible de mort il fallait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de grave, enfant immortel ou armée de néophytes. Vous, par exemple, en vous rendant n'auriez sûrement pas été mis à mort, seulement vos créateurs, ils se seraient contentés la première fois d'un avertissement. Maintenant, seul Marcus est resté intègre, et il ne dit plus rien, on assassine en masse car c'est la facilité. Le monde des vampires est une vraie dictature depuis trois cent ans. _

Les autres ont acquiescé en signe d'approbation, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Maria, elle semblait plus curieuse encore que les autres, cela n'a pas tardé à se vérifier:

Mais assez parlé de nous! A-t-elle dit, racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, nous aimerions le savoir. Et toi fillette, comment se fait-il que tu te sois rendue?

Le souvenir de Diego m'a tordu l'estomac, comme à chaque foi que j'y pensait, de plus je n'avais pas envie d'en dire trop à cette fille, elle ne m'inspirait guère confiance.

_J'ai eu peur_, ai-je menti, _je crois que ça m'a paralysée, comme je ne l'attaquais pas, Carlisle m'a dit que si je me rendait il ne me tuerait pas. J'ai obéis, il y en avait juste un, Jasper, qui voulait absolument me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. _

_Se rendre n'est pas forcément la meilleure façon de survivre dans notre monde, mais passons, tu as bien parlé d'un certain Jasper?_ S'est étonnée Maria, _il n'est pas couturé de cicatrices par hasard?_

_Si,_ ai-je répondu, _comment le savez vous?_

_C'est moi qui l'aie créé,_ a t-elle tout simplement répondu,_ il était donc avec ce clan?_

_Oui, c'est lui qui m'a surveillée_

_Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas! _A expliqué Maria,_ Lorsque je l'ai créé il s'est révélé qu'il possédait un charisme surnaturel, aussi je l'employait à surveiller les jeunes et il était très efficace dans ce domaine. Enfin, un jour il est parti et sans lui j'ai du fuir la région de Mexico. C'est de la folie là bas, tous les clans ont une armée de jeunes à leur service, sinon ils ne font pas long feu! C'est la région la plus instable du monde des vampires. Et puis quand ça dérape, les volturis s'en mêlent. Entre les jeunes qui s'entretuent et les passages de ces sbires je dirait qu'il doit y avoir environ cinq cent morts par ans dans ce coin là._

Je suis restée abasourdie par ce chiffre, même en réfléchissant bien je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

_Cela me paraît beaucoup,_ a dit Fred. _Comment ce nombre peut-il être aussi élevé? Et pourquoi cette zone est-elle aussi instable? Qu'y a t-il donc là bas qui déclenche les hostilités?_

_C'est très simple à expliquer_ a répondu Scott, _cette zone est très peuplée par les humains, cela fait que c'est un terrain de chasse très convoités d'autant plus que ces régions sont moins surveillées que celles du Nord par les humains. Les clan s'en arrachent la domination. Il y a quelques centaines d'années, un vampire a eu l'idée de créer l'une de ces armées de jeunes et c'est de là que tout est partit, ce phénomène a enflé. Au début c'était des groupes de cinq ou six jeunes vampires, aujourd'hui vous avez pu constater vous même ce que cela donne, et certaines armées peuvent monter à cinquante ou soixante si elles ont un cadre correct. _

_Pour ma part, _a complété Maria_ lorsque Jasper et moi étions associés, notre clan pouvait compter jusqu'à une quarantaine de jeunes, mais c'était surtout grâce à ces pouvoirs._

Perso, cette fille me dégoutait, pas autant que Jane certes, mais elle n'avait rien de commun avec les Cullen. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi ces derniers avaient accepté Jasper dans leur clan, peut-être pour pouvoir mieux se protéger, lui devait s'y connaître en bataille.

Toutefois, les quatre vampires en face de nous ne semblaient pas satisfaits, ils semblaient chercher à savoir autre chose. Cela n'a pas tardé à se confirmer, venant de Line:

_Vous ne nous avez pas dis comment vous vous en êtes tirés face aux Volturis! Les Cullen passe encore, mais pour échapper à Jane et Alec, courir vite ne suffit certainement pas!_

Leur envie de savoir les rendait presque menaçant, aussi je n'ai pas été mécontente de les voir soudain se plier en deux tous à la fois, Fred avait du mettre la dose, rien qu'à voir leurs têtes... Mais il n'a pas laissé durer les choses et les a de nouveau insérés dans le champs de protection.

_Très... Impressionnant en effet_, a commenté Maria en se redressant, _voilà qui explique tout... Dites, cela ne vous dirait pas de faire équipe avec nous?_

_Avec ton pouvoir et notre expérience, il nous serait facile de conquérir un territoire dans la région de Mexico, _a rajouté Scott, _de quoi chasser toute les nuits. Et contrer cette satanée brûlure dans la gorge, cela ne te tente pas?_

Fred a refusé calmement mais fermement, prétendant essayer de devenir végétarien. Il s'est mis a prétendre gentiment que cela procurait certes une satisfaction bien moins intense, mais de plus longue durée. Ce clan n'avait jamais du essayer, c'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont cru, moi je savais que c'était faux.

Maria a beaucoup insisté, passant des suppliques aux menaces à peine voilées, avec des mises en garde de moins en moins justifiées. Finalement Fred a du passer à l'action et les plier en quatre une deuxième fois. Nous sommes partis le plus vite possible.

_Je crois que finalement nous n'irons pas vers le sud!_ M'a t-il dit une fois sortis de la ville, _dis, cela te tenterait de visiter Volterra? Ça ne me paraît pas si risqué après tout._

_Tu es fou?_

_Non, mais j'ai bien envie de déstabiliser un peu ce régime des Volturis, ils sont trop puissants à mon goût. Et puis... J'ai bien envie d'un peu d'action!_

Je ne lui aie pas dit le fond de ma pensée à ce moment là, j'aurais peut-être du après tout. Nous avons terminé la promenade en pillant quelques boutiques et en s'amusant à faire les ninjas avec les alarmes.


	5. les cullen sont en danger

La nouvelle lune approchait, pourtant j'y voyais sans peine avec ma vision surnaturelle. Nous avions débarqué sur les plages Italiennes presque une heure plus tôt et notre destination était enfin visible.

La silhouette de Volterra ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé, village sinistre... Non, c'était une petite ville méridionale et pittoresque, juchée sur une aiguille de basalte et cerclée de remparts médiévaux. Un joyaux d'architecture, des fleurs aux fenêtres, des étendoirs en plein vent, des rues étroites et sinueuses bien éclairées par des lampadaires à l'ancienne... J'aurais adoré que Diego puisse voir ça.

Fred et moi sommes rentrés par une porte située à l'Ouest, les odeurs humaines m'ont aussitôt assaillie, je n'était guère habituée aux beaux quartiers résidentiels, il y avait pas mal d'humain ici et je venais seulement d'atteindre les sept mois.

Fort heureusement, Fred détourna mon attention en m'entrainant sur une placette, il semblait aux aguets. Je perçus à un centaine de mètre un frémissement suspect. Mon compagnon se raidit, il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina plus loin. Ma gorge se mit à brûler aussitôt, c'était un humain qui marchait en pleine nuit, quelle idée! Se promener à trois heure du matin dans la capitale des vampires!

Je luttais comme je pouvais et suivit Fred jusqu'à une immense place centrale, l'horloge au dessus du clocher indiquait trois heure quatorze précisément. Nous suivions une piste d'odeurs laissées par des vampires, du moins Fred car moi je risquais à tout moment de perdre le contrôle à cause des humains. Elle nous mena jusqu'à un passage obscur, puis une bouche d'égouts, mon compagnon l'ouvrit avec précaution, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Puis il se glissa dedans et je le suivis à pas mesurés. L'odeur des humains eu la bonne idée de s'évanouir à ce moment là, ouf.

Fred et moi nous trouvions dans un souterrain qui correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que je m'étais faîte des Volturis, nous avons avancé en silence, prenant garde à ne pas alerter qui que ce soit qui monterait la garde.

J'étais terrifiée.

Tout d'un coup, Fred s'est arrêté et m'a attrapé par le bras.

_Quelqu'un vient!_ M'a t-il chuchoté

Je me suis instantanément immobilisée, j'aurais reconnu son odeur entre mille, la fureur m'a mis le venin à la bouche.

Jane devait être à deux ou trois centaines de mètres, nous étions face à une intersection, à demi dissimulés dans un renfoncement de mur. Je m'y suis plaquée, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Fred a fait de même et j'ai cru le sentir renforcer son don.

La vampire n'était pas seule, un autre du même âge discutait avec elle, nous les entendions à présent:

_On dit que Carlisle rassemble des troupes de son côté,_ disait le garçon.

Un éclat de rire haut perché l'interrompit

_Alec! C'est encore mieux s'il le fait!_

_Oui en effet, il paraît qu'il y aura les Denali, et les roumains!_

_On en prend un chacun!_

Le dénommé Alec a rigolé à son tour:

_Stephan est pour moi! Et Eleazar aussi!_

_Bien,_ a répondu Jane, _moi je prends Wladimir, la chanteuse espagnole et Pikatchu. Bon et pour le clan philanthrope?_

_Je me ferais bien le couturé et le lutin._

_Pas de problème, moi je prends la jolie blonde, Carlisle et Esmé. _

_Je me réserve l'extralucide, tu t'occupes de bébé bouclier?_

_Pourquoi pas? Tu crois qu'Aro me laissera démembrer..._

_La chose? N'y compte pas trop... Il veut s'en charger personnellement._

Tout à leur plan, et grâce au don de Fred, les deux Volturis tournèrent à droite sans nous remarquer en continuant de s'attribuer leurs proies. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurais frémi. Soudain la voix de Jane me parvint plus distinctement que jamais:

_Tu te rappelles de la gamine?_

_Laquelle?_ Demanda Alec

_Celle qu'ils voulaient garder et qui a finalement filé sous nôtre nez. J'espère qu'elle sera là, tu me la laissera, que j'y montre qui est le maître ici. _

Le vampire éclata d'un rire tonitruant, vite imité par Jane, les deux étaient si moqueurs que je faillis sortir de ma cachette. Fred resserra sa prise sur mon bras, je laissais à regret les jumeaux s'éloigner. Mon compagnon ne bougea qu'une fois le danger écarté, il se décolla lentement de la paroi, je l'imitait.

J'étais tellement rageuse qu'il le sentit et ne me lâcha pas, nous rebroussâmes lentement chemin dans le souterrain. Une fois hors de Volterra, il me regarda:

_Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée,_ m'avoua t-il.

_Pourquoi?_ Lui demandais-je interloquée.

_Parce que maintenant nous sommes bien obligés de venir en aide au clan de Carlisle._

Il éclata alors bruyamment de rire, je restais scotchée, était-il en train de perdre la tête.

Soudain il se redressa et, avec toute la puissance de sa vois de vampire, il hurla:

_VOLTURIS! ECOUTEZ BIEN CE QUE J'AI A VOUS DIRE. VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE VULGAIRE BANDE D'ARCHIPONTES MINABLES ET MAFIEUX! REVEILLEZ VOUS BANDES DE LARVES! VOUS NE SEREZ PAS TOUJOURS LES PLUS PUISSANTS ET VOS EXACTIONS SERONT UN JOUR PUNIES! ALORS CE JOUR LA VOUS VOUS SOUVIENDREZ DES PAROLES DE FRED LE FRAPPADINGUE. RENDEZ VOUS CHEZ LES CULLEN!_

_Mais ça ne va pas?_ Criais-je. _Tu es fou?_

Il me regarda avec étonnement, nous entendîmes alors... Il venaient!

_Bree..._ Me dit-il.

_Quoi?_

_On se taille!_

Et courir redevint notre activité favorite, cette fois ci cependant nous avions un but précis. Les Cullen étaient en danger!


	6. Proposition

Les Volturis ne nous rattrapèrent jamais, de un notre jeunesse nous rendait plus rapide, et de deux le don de Fred les empêchait de nous pister.

Deux jours après notre visite à Volterra, nous débarquions sur la plage de la Push, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Une heure plus tard (nous avions adopté une vitesse humaine), la villa des Cullen fut en vue, Emmet montait la garde et nous sourit en nous voyant arriver. Edward sortit aussitôt, suivi de Carlisle puis d'une petite vingtaine de vampires, je reculais avec effroi avant de me raviser, ils n'étaient pas belliqueux.

J'eus bientôt l'impression de faire partie d'un superbe cadeau de Noël dont mon ami aurait été le composant principal. Le don de Fred était en ce moment précis une véritable aubaine, deux vieux vampires à l'aspect peu sympathique se frottaient même les mains dans un coin. Carlisle nous demanda bientôt comment nous avions été mis au courant de leur situation et je lui racontais notre passage à Volterra. Les vampires furent incrédules, je m'aperçus que beaucoup s'étaient retournés et fixaient du regard Edward et une petite rousse nommée Maggie. Les deux acquiescèrent positivement et la stupeur des vampires n'en fut qu'accrue.

Pourtant Fred n'était pas le seul à posséder un don, Bella en avait même deux différents: celui de parer toute attaque mentale et celui de ne pas connaître les tourments des nouveaux nés. Maggie pouvait déterminer si on lui disait la vérité, Eléazard deviner les dons des autres, Kate lançait des décharges électriques, Benjamin maitrisait les éléments et j'en passe...

Nous fîmes également la connaissance de celle que Jane avait qualifié de « chose », et elle n'avait absolument rien d'un objet...

C'était une petite fille, la plus belle qui m'aie été donné de voir, une enfant mi-humaine/mi-vampire, si son parfum était exquis, il ne me brûla pas la gorge comme celui des humains. Elle tendit la main vers moi et la referma sur une mèche de mes cheveux, plus courts que les siens, puis elle toucha ma joue.

Je faillis hurler mais ne fit que tressaillir, des images défilaient dans ma tête, de jolies images, fleurs, oiseaux, robes qu'elle aimait... ou pas, soleil, lune, étoiles. Puis soudain mon propre visage, triste, m'apparut, c'était la tête que je faisait à ce moment précis. Elle me raconta bientôt comment elle était née. Finalement elle me lâcha et je la laissais s'éloigner à contre-cœur. Elle trottina vers Fred tandis que Carlisle me révélait leur situation et pourquoi ils avaient les Volturis à dos. Cela me révolta, je promis de l'aider et Fred fit de même puis demanda à Carlisle de lui parler en privé. Cela m'intrigua mais je ne dis rien.

Lorsqu'il revint, dans la nuit, le salon s'était un peu vidé, il me fit toutefois signe de sortir. Son visage était étrangement tendu et je m'inquiétais quelque peu... Il marcha pendant un moment et ne s'arrêta qu'un fois parvenu au cœur de la foret.

_Il faut que je te parle_. Me dit-il

J'opinais du bonnet, me demandant bien à quoi m'attendre.

_J'ai décidé de devenir végétarien,_ m'annonça t-il, _cela je suppose que tu t'en doutais._

_Oui un peu,_ admis-je. _Il y a autre chose?_

Il acquiesça,

_Si nous en réchappons, je resterai chez les Cullen._

_Si tu veux._

Le visage de Fred se ferma, je me sentis soudain bien plus jeune que lui.

_Bree_, me dit-il gravement, _cela implique pour ta sécurité que tu restes aussi. Seulement il faut que tu comprennes une chose..._

_Il faut que je devienne entièrement végétarienne, c'est cela? À cause des Cullen et surtout de leur pacte avec les loups-garous?_

Il a répondu par un hochement de tête affirmatif, et m'a laissé prendre toute la mesure que ce que cela impliquait.

Du sang animal, toujours et sans exception, jamais humain, devoir se contenir pour l'éternité... En contrepartie d'un salut, et de la possibilité d'avoir des amis, de faire autre chose que voyager et fuir...

Restait à savoir si j'en serais capable... Est-ce qu'un tel sacrifice valait tellement la peine alors que le simple fait de penser à la saveur du sang humain me rendait presque folle?

En même temps pourquoi ne pas essayer? Voir ce que cela faisait vraiment?

- _Si je n'y arrive pas,_ ai-je murmuré à Fred, _je partirai, sinon je reste avec vous..._


	7. plan de combat

Ce ne fut pas aussi dur que je l'imaginais, bien que le sang humain me manque toujours affreusement. Si le goût était exécrable, il me semblait pourtant recevoir une contrepartie, en outre l'amitié d'Esmée et surtout celle de Rosalie.

La première était d'une nature douce et aimante, presque la seule dans la villa qui ne nous considère pas comme la réplique des biomans. Je m'étais vite aperçue en effet que nos exploits avaient fait le tour du monde vampire, Stephan et Wladimir, les deux vioques bizarres, étaient particulièrement intéressés. Cela m'exaspérait pas mal d'ailleurs.

Quant à Rosalie, et Emmet par la même occasion, ils m'avaient prise sous leur aile et elle faisait office presque de famille pour moi.

Accepter de devenir végétarienne m'avait aussi mise dans les bonnes grâces des loups, pour eux je ne représentais plus de danger, comme Fred, il me semblait même que leur puanteur s'était atténuée.

Toutefois je n'oubliais pas la raison de notre présence ici, chaque jour nous rapprochait de l'affrontement avec les Volturis et je m'entrainais quotidiennement avec Jasper. Ses leçons étaient dures, il ne ménageait personne, Emmet non plus et je comprenais bien que je ne serais pas à la hauteur pour le combat.

Pendant ce temps, Fred s'entrainait à mettre le plus possible son don au point, il était de plus en plus précis.

Bella éprouva de sérieuses difficultés jusqu'au jour ou Kate eu l'idée (plus ou moins) lumineuse d'impliquer sa fille. Après cela il n'y eut plus de problème, même si la voleuse de foudre évita de réitérer l'exploit.

La veille de l'affrontement, j'avais tenu plus d'une minute face à Jasper, lorsque tout le monde déménagea je sentit une boule à l'estomac. C'était à la fois de l'excitation, et aussi quelque chose comme de la rancoeur, sans savoir pourquoi le souvenir de Diego avait choisi de se manifester. Ce n'est que lorsque je reconnus la prairie que tout devint clair.

Les buchers avaient disparus, plus rien ne subsistait du combat, à moins que la neige aie recouvert quelques charbons qui seraient restés.

La scène allait donc se répéter, je me tournais vers Fred:

_Tu crois que l'on va s'en sortir?_

_Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée,_ me répondit-il sereinement

Le plan était simple pour lui, il se contentait de nous cacher tout les deux derrière la tente de Renesmée grâce à son don pendant que Carlisle et les autres essayaient d'éviter l'affrontement, ceci pour éviter que les Volturis ne prennent prétexte de notre présence en temps que hors la lois pour condamner les Cullen. Ci le combat se déclarait tout de même, nous sortirions de l'ombre et y prendrions part. Combiné à l'effet de surprise, le don de Fred serait peut-être suffisant pour faire pencher la balance, mais il faudrait aussi anéantir les Volturis au grand regret de Carlisle.

Celui ci répugnait tout particulièrement à les supprimer car selon lui, ils étaient malgré leur hypocrisie les garants efficaces de l'ordre. Cela nous mettait dans une impasse que tous avaient reconnue, en effet sans eux, qu'allait devenir le monde des vampires.

Une solution était venue d'Eleazar, un ancien Volturi, celui ci soutenait la thèse que c'est avec l'arrivée des jumeaux que tout avait basculé. La voie de la facilité était bien trop tentante pour Aro.

Selon Eleazar, supprimer les jumeaux et Demetri suffirait à faire entendre raison au trois frères, il n'y aurait pas besoin de supprimer qui que se soit d'autre. On garderait ainsi l'institution intacte, tout en s'assurant d'un certain contrôle.

Fred avait alors demandé en quoi il était nécéssaire de supprimer Demetri avec les jumeaux, c'est vrai qu'il semblait relativement peu dangereux. Eleazar avait alors répondu que cela rendrait Aro et ses frères dépendants des autres pour localiser les criminels. Comme cela il serait obligé de contacter Alice ou un bon traqueur. Dans ces conditions, impossible de se fâcher avec un clan à la légère.

Son raisonnement se tenait parfaitement et avait finalement été retenu au grand désespoir des roumains, restait à savoir s'il marcherait...


End file.
